La Maldicion
by Sissie131
Summary: Una bruja les hecha una maldicion a las chicas y las dejo sin un sentido a cada una. Ellas estan condenas a vivir asi hasta que un joven les de un beso de amor verdadero. Para la sorpresa de las chicas aparecen tres jovenes de los que ellas se enamoraran.
1. Chapter 1

**La Maldicion**

_**Hola a todos eh vuelto a reescribir esta historia porque la encontré muy mal redactada así que decidí volverla a escribir y hablo de los dos capítulos que llevo XD Así sin más interrupciones con la historia X3**_

_**Disclimer: Las PPG ni los RRB ni ningún personaje aquí vertido me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran haría que a Dorkster digo Dexter le parta un rayo y así mi Bricky se quede con Bombón en todas las versiones de PPG ñ.ñ) excepto los OCC que valla a incluir aquí**_

* * *

><p>Hace 16 años atrás en el 5 de Junio del 1995 un hombre y su esposa lograron tener después de tanto esfuerzo tres lindas niñas, la mayor era Bombón una hermosa pelirroja de ojos extrañamente rosas, la del medio era Bellota una linda pelinegra de ojos verde esmeralda y la más pequeña era Burbuja una preciosa rubia de ojo azul bebe, pero el día en que nacieron las niñas su madre falleció dejando al pobre hombre solo con sus hijas a cargo. Al siguiente día enterraron a su esposa en el cementerio y una mujer con un aura increíblemente maligna usando una capucha negra que le tapaban sus ojos negros destellantes llenos de maldad se le acercó al padre de las niñas y le dice:<p>

-¿Es usted el Profesor Utonio?- pregunta la mujer

-Sí, ¿por?- pregunto el susodicho con curiosidad a pesar de su perdida

-Así que usted es el padre de estas criaturitas- dijo apuntando hacia las niñas

-Si- respondió el Prof. Utonio

-Sabe, como usted no pudo festejar que nacieron sus hijas les tengo un obsequio a cada una- dijo la mujer con una mirada llena de malicia

-¿Enserio? Y ¿qué es?- dijo el Prof. Utonio con ingenua curiosidad

-Las niñas tendrán una vida llena de felicidad, amor paternal, amistades y todos las querrán, pero desde ahora en adelante tendrán que lograr eso teniendo una dificultad, Bombón será sorda, Bellota será muda y Burbuja será ciega, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- rió con pura maldad

Prof. Utonio: ¿QUUEE? Grito el

-Si, como lo escuchaste ellas estarán así hasta que un joven se enamore de ellas y le dé un beso de amor- dijo con malicia la mujer y desapareció

-NOOOOOO! mis niñas, por favor que cuando empiecen a crecer no pase nada- dijo con esperanza el Prof. Utonio tomando a sus tres hijas en brazos abrazándolas con preocupación en su rostro

_**16 años después / En la actualidad**_

**Bombón P.D.V**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mis hermanas y mío, estoy tan ansiosa de saber que papa nos va a regalar y además estamos en verano en otras palabras fuera de la escuela. Bellota me ha dicho que el único regalo que quiere es poder hablar ya que nunca se ha oído hablar, pobre, Burbuja lo único que pide es que sigamos siendo felices aun estando así. Yo en cambio quiero de las dos cosas, quisiera oír los cantares de los pájaros, las personas, los animales, mi padre amado y mis hermanas, también quiero ser feliz para siempre. Sé que suena muy infantil para una adolescente de 16 años, pero es lo que yo más deseo. Si no hubiera sido por culpa de esa malvada mujer nosotras no tuviéramos esta maldición que nos condena quitándonos uno de nuestros sentidos.

-Niñas es hora de desayunar, Burbuja ¿podrías llamar Bombón?- llamo el Prof. Utonio

-Sí, ahora iré a llamarla- respondió esta

-Buenos días papa- dijo en lenguaje de señas

-Buenos días Bellota- dijo sonriente a su hija

**(Con Bombón)**

Hay no sé qué ponerme hoy, uuuummm tal vez, ah ya se me pondré una camisa sin tirantes de color rosa con un chalequito rojo y una falda corta negra con un licra rosa por debajo y unos tenis negros con rosa. Me visto, me pongo mi usual moño rojo en el cabello y espero a que una de mis hermanas venga a avisarme que el desayuno ya está listo. Siento que una mano toca mi hombro me doy la vuelta y veo que es mi hermana Burbuja que iba vestida con un vestido azul bebe con unas zapatillas bajas del mismo color y con sus típicas coletas y me dice: "El desayuno ya está listo Bombón" en señas y yo le contesto del mismo modo que ella: "Bajo en un momento, adelántate" ella asiente y se retira dejándome sola, me volteo hacia el espejo me veo sonrió y me retiro hacia la cocina. Cuando llego veo a papa sentado en la mesa del comedor tomando café y veo a Bellota sentada al lado de él comiendo panqueques, ella estaba vestida con una t-shirt verde claro con unos pantalones negros hasta las rodillas con unas tenis negras con verde claro.

**P.D.V De Nadie**

-Buenos días- dijo Bombón en señas

Buenos días Bombón- dijeron Prof. Utonio y Bellota en señas

-Bombón siéntate que tengo un anuncio que darles- dijo Prof. Utonio en los dos lenguajes (ya deben saber hablado y en señas)

-¿Y eso es?- dijo en señas Bellota

-Bueno, las dejare hacer lo que quieran hoy porque tengo que trabajar en un proyecto y sus regalos se los doy cuando regresen a casa, ¿alguna duda?- dijo Prof. Utonio

-No- respondieron las susodichas

-Bueno me retiro nos vemos luego niñas- dijo Prof. Utonio retirándose hacia su trabajo

-Bueno nos vemos luego chicas- dijo Bellota en señas

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntaron Bombón y Burbuja con curiosidad

-Voy al parque a patinar con mi patineta, adiós- respondió ella y se fue por la puerta

-Yo voy a ir al parque a alimentar a los pájaros, ¿quieres ir?- pregunto en señas a su hermana mayor

-No gracias, voy a dar un paseo en la ciudad- respondió Bombón tomándola de las manos y diciéndole en señas

-De acuerdo me voy, que te vaya bien adiós- dijo en señas y se fue

-_Bueno me voy ya_- pensó y se fue

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno para ser sincera lo arregle y sin querer queriendo le añadi algunos detallitos como por ejemplo lo de señora malvada lo cambie por mujer o mujer malvada suena mejor no lo creen XD bye y dejen reviews X3<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Maldicion**

_**Aquí el segundo capítulo como dije en el anterior este también lo arregle así que espero lo disfruten X3**_

_**Disclaimer: Las PPG ni los RRB ni ningún personaje aquí vertido me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo ) excepto los OCC que valla a incluir aquí XD**_

* * *

><p>En una mansión no muy lejos de la ciudad de Saltadilla, tres jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de estar aburridos sin hacer nada.<p>

**Brick P.D.V**

Que aburrimiento tengo, no tengo nada que hacer mis hermanos van en las mismas que yo, si se me ocurriera que hacer pero estoy tan aburrido que no puedo pensar en nada. Uuuummmm ya sé que podemos hacer se los diré ahora mismo a mis hermanos.

-Hey, chicos ya sé que podemos hacer para des aburrirnos un poco- dije llamándoles la atención. Ellos me miraron y luego Butch dijo:

-¿Así? Pues que tienes en mente chico líder- me dijo en su usual tono burlón, que idiota ¬¬

-Pues veras mi 'amado' hermano se me ocurrió que podemos ir a la ciudad a dar un paseo e ir a alguna tienda o algo así- dije con sarcasmo. Butch me lanza una mirada asesina mientras yo le saco la lengua, luego este me dice:

-Sabes que Brick yo paso, prefiero ir al parque a usar mi patineta- dijo un poco enojado Butch

-¿Boomer quieres ir?- Boomer me mira y le dice.

-No gracias yo voy a ir al parque central a caminar- dijo él.

-De acuerdo nos vemos luego chicos- dije. Ellos asienten y salimos de la mansión y cada uno de nosotros se dirigió a su rumbo.

**Boomer P.D.V**

Ahí me hallaba yo caminando hacia el parque central de la ciudad. A veces me pregunto que si es en este mundo donde debería estar, en el mundo de los multimillonarios. Ese mundo lleno de mentiras, engaños y ambiciones, como quisiera ser un chico normal, con la vida que cualquier chico de 16 años tiene pero desgraciadamente nací en la familia más millonaria de la ciudad. Ah, ya llegue y no me di cuenta. Miro a mí alrededor y veo a una chica sentada en un banco alimentando a las aves.

-Como una chica joven le gusta alimentar a las aves- pensé un poco confundido. Me le acerco un poco para comenzar una conversación con ella y cuando la veo de cerca me quedo estático.

-_Es que acaso es un ángel en forma humana lo que ven mis ojos, tenía un hermoso cabello rubio en dos coletas en cada lado de su cabeza su piel era un poco pálida tenía unas gafas negras así que no le pude ver los ojos pero tienen que ser tan hermosos como su sonrisa, como un ángel tan hermoso como ella esta tan sola_- pensé.

Cuando llego a su lado no tengo las palabras para montar una conversación con ella, pero en el momento en que menos me lo espere ella me hablo.

-Es un lindo día no lo crees- preguntó sin mirarme a la cara.

Yo estaba más que sorprendido como supo que le quería hablar acaso es síquica o algo por el estilo, miro a mi alrededor a ver si era a mí pero definitivamente este lugar estaba desértico solo estábamos ella y yo. Lo pensé por unos segundos antes de responder y decidí hablar.

-Sí, lo es- dije un poco avergonzado.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte joven- dijo riéndose en voz baja. Pero que rayos, como se dio cuenta si yo estoy asimilando estar tranquilo.

-No te sorprendas joven, porque las personas como yo tenemos los sentidos bien desarrollados. Lo que una persona normal no puede sentir o escuchar nosotros si podemos, por lo tanto puedo sentir cuando estés avergonzado, nervioso, triste, feliz, etc.- dijo con una risita inocente. Me quede aún más sorprendido con las habilidades que tiene esta chica, pero a que se refiere a "personas como ella" le voy a preguntar.

-Uuuummmm, ¿a qué te refieres a 'personas como tú'?- pregunte haciendo el entre comilla con mis dedos

-A lo que me refiero es a las personas ciegas como yo, joven- dijo tranquila.

-_No lo puedo creer, un ángel tan bello como ella tenga que vivir con esa condena_- pensé algo triste.

-No te sientas mal por eso es algo con lo que ya eh aprendido a vivir- dijo sonriéndome. Sonreí también y me senté junto a ella y ahí estuvimos conversando un largo rato.

**Butch P.D.V**

Salí de mi casa si se le puede llamar así ¬¬, me fui en mi patineta de ahí. Cuando llegue al parque de momento apareció una chica en una patineta de cabello negro y ojos de color verde esmeralda se cruzó en mi camino y chocamos. Yo caí al suelo al igual que ella, me levante de un salto y ella se quedó en el suelo con una mirada asesina. La mire de igual forma para gritarle.

-Acaso estás loca, como se te ocurre ponerte en mi camino, fue tu culpa eres una tonta niñita- le grite enojado. Ella empezó a hacer unos movimientos extraños con las manos (traducción: Yo no soy ninguna niñita tonta idiota, fuiste tú el que no se fijó), hasta que me harte y le volví a gritar.

-No me hagas señas y háblame de una buena vez- le grite de nuevo. Pero ella volvió a hacer esas extrañas señas con las manos (traducción: ya te lo dije que fuiste tú el que no se fijó)

Ella se golpeó la frente y se levantó del suelo. Entonces hizo lo que menos me esperaba, me tomo de la mano y con el otro tomo mi patineta y me la entrego. Luego tomo la suya y me jalo llevándome al otro lado del parque. Cuando llegamos me llevo hacia una banca en donde estaba una chica rubia hablando con un chico rubio. Espera un momento ese chico rubio es Boomer. Con mi asombro no me di cuenta hacia donde se fue ella, la busque hasta que la encontré en frente de la rubia. Ella le tomo de las manos y volvió a hacer esas señas extrañas y la rubia asintió. La rubia se me acerco y me tomo del hombro.

-Hola soy Burbuja, siento lo que paso joven, discúlpela por no responderle lo que sucede es que mi hermana Bellota es muda y por eso es que ella le contesto en lenguaje de señas- dijo Burbuja sonriéndome amablemente

Me sentí como un tonto, esa chica a la que le reclame por tropezar conmigo le voy a pedir disculpas ahora mismo. Me le acerco pero no sé qué decir me pongo nervioso bajo mi mirada y no sé porque pero siento mis mejillas arder. Cuando alcé mi mirada hacia la de ella, su rostro confundido e inocente me cautivo, por un instante sus ojos esmeraldas me tuvieron prisionero. Luego reaccione y moví mi cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro en forma de negación.

-Bellota… eh, yo quiero decirte que l-lo si-sie-n-to, ok lo siento, me perdonas-pregunte

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento, pero asintió con una sonrisa. Qué bien me siento ahora, ya no me siento culpable.

**Brick P.D.V**

Iba yo caminando por la ciudad cuando veo una hermosa chica de cabello anaranjado igual que yo con unos hermosos ojos rosas y una piel un poco pálida, pero aun así es muy hermosa. Le voy a hablar…

-Hola, cómo te llamas- dije con una sonrisa

Ella me miro y me paso de largo. Me quede boquiabierto, no lo podía creer no me dijo nada. Tal vez no me escucho bien o pensó que era a otra persona, voy a volver intentar.

-Hola- dije moviendo mi mano en forma de saludo

Ella me miro y se señaló así misma. Yo asentí como contestándole su pregunta. Ella me sonrió dulcemente y también movió su mano en forma de saludo y se fue.

-_Me dejo con la palabra en la boca, voy a detenerla_- pensé con mi orgullo y arrogancia a flote. La tome del antebrazo y la hago mirarme a la cara.

-Porque me dejas hablando solo- le pregunte un poco molesto Ella me miro extrañada, como si no entendiera lo que le dije.

-Tal vez no hable español, voy a tratar en inglés- pensé.

-Hi, who are you- dije en inglés. Pero ella me volvió a mirar extrañada.

-Tal vez sea de otro país y por eso no me entiende, que lastima y yo que esperaba hablar con ella- pensé encogiéndome de hombros.

-_Bueno me vo… ¡PERO QUE RAYOS!_- pensé. Me tomo de la mano y me está jalando hacia el parque central.

-_Que pretende hacer_- pensé confundido

Cuando llegamos al parque vi que ella estaba buscando algo o a alguien, ella se fijó en unas personas que se encontraban alrededor de una de las bancas del parque. Cuando me fije quienes eran vi que eran mis hermanos que estaban con dos chicas, una pelinegra y una rubia. Ella se acercó a la rubia la tomo de las manos y estaba hablando en lenguaje de señas. La rubia asintió y se me acerco con un palito en la mano derecha tocando el suelo. La rubia me toco el zapato con el palito y levanto su vista.

-Hola soy Burbuja, siento lo que paso joven, discúlpela por no responderle lo que sucede es que mi hermana Bombón es sorda y por eso es que ella no le contesto- dijo la rubia.

-Con razón, por eso es que no me respondía- pensé con un poco de pena

-Podrías decirle que me disculpe por mi carácter y si nos volveremos a ver" le pregunte a Burbuja. Ella asintió y se dirigió asía Bombón, le hablo en lenguaje de señas y se dirigió a mí.

-Bombón dice que sí y que te disculpa- dijo sonriéndome amablemente

Yo sonreí también, hasta que miro mi reloj e me doy cuenta que estamos tarde para la merienda en casa.

-Mierda, si no llegamos en este instante a casa mi madre nos matara a los tres- pensé preocupado. Miro a mis hermanos y les grito:

-Boomer Butch, tenemos que irnos- les grite con una mirada preocupada. Ellos me miraron extraños y me preguntaron:

-Porque- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Porque, si no llegamos a casa para la merienda nuestra madre nos va a matar- les dije un poco molesto

-Ah, ok- dijeron ellos a unísono un poco molestos por tener que irse

-Chicas nos tenemos que ir, pero esperamos volvernos a ver- dijimos en unísono un poco tristes. Y nos retiramos a nuestra casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y aquí eta el segundo capítulo reescrito a este también le cambie algunos detalles y le añadí algunas cosas también XD dejen reviews X3<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTO ****NO**** ES UN CAPITULO!**

**_Lamento no haber actualizado pero la inspiracion se me fue al demonio ya no tengo ideas para continuar esta historia como la otra ue tengo de las PPG gomene T-T_**

**_Pero no todo esta perdido si alguien me quiere ayudar a hacer las historias se los agradeceria un monton_**

**_Bueno eso es todo, ja ne_**

**_Att. Sissie131_**


End file.
